Heartbroken
by V the Happy Lurker
Summary: Angsty song fic featuring Trowa, Quatre, and Duo. Please review this. Ancient, ancient fic...
1. ~*~*~ Weakness ~*~*~

Konicha wa, mina-san. I, V-chan, have finally broken down and joined the ANGST FIC bandwagon. Why the sudden change from comedy, you ask. Well, just cause I can dammit! Besides, I really needed to get all the angst out of my system. Umm...now the disclaimers: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing and the songs in this fic are from Bon Jovi and Melissa Etheridge. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I have no money, just a small milk crate and some notebooks. 3x4 (and 2x5 too!^^) shouen-ai fic. {MAN(BOY)-BOY love. Ye been forewarned.} So, without further ado, I proudly present.... 

** ~*~*~ Heartbroken ~*~*~ **

  


_Weakness in Me_

"You didn't have to do this." Trowa mummured as he helped Quatre set up the roll-away cot in a corner of the hotel room.   
"It really wasn't any trouble."   
"I could've just slept on the floor."   
"Trowa, you know I won't let you. Besides, I don't mind if..."   
"It wouldn't have been too hard for me to get myself a room. That's what I had planned on doing in the first place."   
"Oh..." He let out a dejected sigh.   
"Quatre, I...I didn't mean it like that." He put a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "In fact I..." His voice trailed off as their eyes met. Suddenly, Trowa looked away, flushed with embarrassment.   
"Trowa..." Tentatively, Quatre reached out to him.   
Trowa stared at his hand, bewildered. 'Can this really be happening..." His heart began to race.   
Slowly, he reached out till their fingertips were barely touching. Gentlly, he slipped his hand upward so that their palms pressed lightly together. Soon, they were claspping each others hands. They leaned in closer. 'It feels like a dream...'   
"Quatre, I..."   
"Yes?" He looked up at him, his eyes pratically shining in the dim light.   
"I...I..." Was all Trowa managed to stammer as a knot swelled in his throat. He turned away again, biting his lip. 'I can't tell him!' Slowly he pulled away from Quatre. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he tried to hold them back. 'He can never see me cry...'   
"Trowa, what's wrong?"   
"Nothing." He whispered, climbing onto the bed and turning so he had his back to him. "I'm just tried, that's all."   
"Guess that means 'good night', huh?" He stood up.   
"Yes," He muttered, face buried in the pillow.   
Sighing, Quatre walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed. As he climbed under the covers, he looked toward Trowa, huddled up in a ball apparently sleeping. "Aishiteru, Trowa." He whispered, turning out the light.   
A tear fell onto Trowa's pillow. 

_ Two years after the war..._   
Speeding down a dark mountain road somewhere in the backwoods of Tennesse in a 1983 Bronco, Duo cranked up the volume until the music counld be heard well into the into the distance. Feeling even perkier than normal, he started singing along.   
"Some day, I'll be Saturday night.   
I'll be back on my feet.   
I'll be doin' alright.   
There may not be a tommorow   
But baby, that's okay   
Cuz I ain't goin' down!   
I'm gonna find a way!"   
He let out a whoop and sang even louder.   
"HEY MAN! I'm alive!   
I'm taking each day and night   
At a time!   
Yeah, I'm down   
But I know I'll get by!   
Hey! Hey! Hey! HEY MAN!!   
I'm gonna live my life   
Like I ain't got nuthin'   
But this roll of the dice!   
I'm feeling like a Monday,   
But some day I'll be   
Saturday Night!   
He drove through the wide on gates and pulled up the road till he was at the front steps of a manison. Laughing manically, he leapt out the car and sang [screamed] at the top of his lungs:   
"I'M FEELING LIKE A MONDAY!   
BUT SOME DAY I'LL BE SATURDAY   
NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   


~*~*~*~

  
Quatre watched Duo as he pranced up the walk, his long braid wagging like a tail behind him. He couldn't help smiling at him.   
_I'm not the sort of person   
Who falls   
In and quickly out of love   
But to you I give my affection   
Right from the start..._   
"Quatre?" Trowa spoke softly on the other end of the line. "Did you hear what I just said?"   
"Oh sorry!" He turned from the window and lifted the reciever closer to his ear. "My mind wandered off. W-what were you saying?"   
_I have a lover who loves me..._   
"I'll be working near Bristol this time, so I'm going to try and get some time off to visit you. In fact," He purred. "I may just be by very soon."   
_Yet, still you get my attention..._   
"Alright..." He seemed distant as he listened to the footsteps coming down the hall.   
"You...you sounded a little tired." Trowa's voice cracked a little, but he quickly regain composure. "I'll let you go now. Good-bye, little one. I'll be with you soon."   
"Good-bye, Trowa." He had just hung up the phone as Duo bounded into the room.   
"Hiya, Q-man!" His voice rang with bubblily giddness.   
"Hello, Duo." Try as he might, Quatre couldn't hide the sadness in his voice.   
"What's the matter?"   
"Nothing really." He faked a smile, knowing that Duo didn't believe him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to a race in Alanta."   
"Alanta?!" Duo blinkedk, then laughed. "I said 'Bristol', not Alanta! Geez, Q, you must have really been out of it when I called you."   
"I've...just been a little under the weather...So, how did the race go?"   
"Damn it, Quatre!" He snapped. "Quit changing the subject and tell me what's wrong."   
"Duo...p-please quit asking me." He sobbed.   
"Hey," Gently, he put his hands on the blonde boy's shoulders. "I just want to know so I can help you out. I didn't mean to piss you off or anything." His voice had became softer now, almost a whisper.   
_Feeling guilty,   
Worried.   
Waking form tormented sleep   
This old love has me bound   
But the new love cuts deep..._   
He looked up into those deep violet eyes, so warm and full of...of...   
'Love?' Quatre's heart pounded in his chest. 'Can he really be in love with me?' His lip trembled 'But Trowa...' He felt suddenly sick and dizzy. "Dammit, I'm so confused."   
_If I choose now,   
I'll lose out   
Oh...one of you has to fall!   
And I need you!   
And you...._   
"What are you confused about?"   
"About you!" He cried. "And Trowa. I...I love him so damn much, but I don't even know if he even realizes it! He's just so..so cold and distant..." Tears streamed down his face. "I want him to act like you! All I ever wanted from him is for him to open up to me and tell me how he felt!" He collapsed against Duo, crying uncontrolablly.   
"Quatre!" Duo was taken completely off guard. He stood like a statue for a moment. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around his friend.   
_Why do you come here?   
When you know I've got troubles enough.   
Why do you call me?   
When you know I can't answer the phone.   
You make me lie   
When I don't want to!   
And you make someone else   
Some kind of an unknowing fool!_   
Softly, a figure crept up the stairs. Clutched in his hand was a dozen roses. A slight smile was on his lips.   
'Tonight's the night!' He thought, walking down the hall. 'Tonight I'm going to tell Quatre everything I've wanted to say to him since that night in San Fransico! And this time, I won't get scared and back out!' Taking a deep breathe, he reached for the door.   
_Are you so strong...   
Or is all the weakness in me?_   
He barely stifled a cry of surprise as he opened the door.   
Duo...   
Quatre...   
In each other's arms?!   
"No..." He sobbed under his breathe as the roses fell to the floor. Slowly, he pulled the door close. It felt like his heart froze. A nasty, dizzy sickness fell over him. 'This...this just can't be happening...' He choked back his tears. 'I wait too long for this night, and now...' "Oh god, please don't let this be true!"   
_Why do you come here?   
And pretend to be just passing by.   
When I mean to see you!   
And I mean to hold you!   
Tightly..._   
As quietly as he had came, Trowa was gone.   
_To be continued..._

If I get good reviews on this, I promise to post the sequel. If you hate it, then I'll spare you the trouble of knowing the rest of this! (Oh, if anyone wants to chat with me, come to [ Anime Chat. I come on as "Xellos M." usually.) ][1]

   [1]: http://www.animeglobe.com/chat/



	2. ~*~*~ Feelings ~*~*~

Hello there! It's me again, bringing you all the next installment of 'Heartbroken.' Since I'm really not in the mood to make any witty remarks, I'll just do the legal crap. Ahem...   
YOAI, GUNDAM WING & THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MY PROPERTY, SONG BELONGS TO BON JOVI.   
Well, there is one last thing I have to say before I go: When you get to where Trowa's stumbling out of his truck, I'd advise you to put some very 'angry' music on. The Offspring "Feelings" inspired the last part, so ethier play that song or something equally pissed-off. ['Nookie' would be a good choice.] And away we go.... 

## ~*~*~Heartbroken~*~*~

  


_ Feelings _

Trowa sat atop some crates and watched the other performers mill around and chat. Sighing, he leaned furhter back into the shadows. 

_This Romeo is bleeding,   
But you can't see his blood.   
It's nothing but some feelings   
That this old dog kicked up..._

He listened to the rain splatter upon the canvas high above him. 

_It's been raining since you left me   
Now I'm drowning in the flood   
You see, I've always been a fighter   
But without you, I give up_

The heartache wouldn't give him a momments peace. Painfully, he remembered every chance he had at happiness, but now all his hopes were gone. 

_Well, I guess I'm not that good any more...   
But baby that's just me! _

A bitter tear ran down his face as he looked down at the faded and worn pictures in his hand. Quatre's smiling face beamed back at him. 

_Now your pictures there   
You left behind   
Are just memories of a different time...   
Some they made us laugh,   
Some they made us cry,   
One that made you have to say good-bye..._

*"What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair..." He caressed the image lovingly. "To touch your lips, to hold you near. When you say your prayers, try to understand: I make mistakes, I'm just a man!" He could still see Duo holding him close, pulling _his_ little angel nearer as he whispered softly into his ear. "I wish I was him, because those words are mine to say to you until the end of time..." 

_That I will love you   
Baby....   
ALWAYS!   
And I'll be there forever   
In your dreams...   
ALWAYS... _

If you told me to cry for you   
I could!   
If you told me to die for you   
I would! 

He jumped down and, with a purposeful stride, started walking out of the tent.   
"Trowa!" Catherine boltted after him. "Where are you going? The show's going to start any minute now!"   
"I have something important to do."   
"Can't it wait?"   
"No. It can't."   
"What in God's name is so important that you're risking our jobs for?!"   
He froze, not daring to answer his sister.   
"It's him, isn't it?" She clenched her fist in anger. "You're running off to see that...that son of a bitch, aren't you!"   
He bristled at her words.   
"He's not worth it, Trowa!" Catherine pleaded. "Just forget about him and come back inside."   
"Cathy, I love you to death...but I can't take it anymore." He looked over his shoulder at her. "And I won't let you or anyone else stop me." 

_Take one look at my face   
There's no price I won't pay   
To say these words to you..._

He walked out into the driving rain.   
Catherine watched him go, sobbing. "My Trowa... my stupid, crazy Trowa..." 

_Well, there ain't no luck   
In these loaded dice   
But baby if you give me just one more try   
We can pack up our old dreams   
And our old lives   
We'll find a place   
Where the sun still shines! _

And I will love you, baby   
Always   
And I'll be there forever and a day   
Always   
I'll be there till the stars don't shine   
Till the heavens burst and   
The words don't rhyme   
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind   
And I'll love you   
Always 

~*~*~*~

  


[Begin the violent music...]

Trowa stumbled out of the truck and ran up the stairs and down the walk. Through the downpour, he could see a light blazing in one of the windows.   


~*~*~*~ 

  
"Look Maxwell," Wufei leaned back against the wall. "This is between him and Barton! Just don't go sticking your nose in it."   
"Then just what the hell do you want me to do? Up and walk out while he's standing there crying?!"   
"You shouldn't have even come here in the first damn place!"   
"Well excuse me! Unlike _certain_ people, I actually give a shit about my friends!"   
Suddenly, a dripping wet and slightly frantic Trowa barged into the study.   
"Well, well...Speak of the devil! Look who decided to stop by for a little visit, did we?" Duo grabbed something off the desk and got up in his face. "Or did you forget something?" He shoved the roses into his face. "You've got some fucking nerve to show your face around here."   
Angrily, Trowa turned to leave, but Duo grabbed his arm.   
"Let go of me!" He struggled to get out of his grip.   
"Ooooh no! Not till you hear me out."   
"Maxwell!" Wufei snapped. "This is none of your buisness!"   
"Well, I'm making it my damn buisness!" He spun Trowa around so that they were face to face again. "Now you listen here, you god damn bastard. Tell me what the fuck gives you the right to toy with Quatre's heart like you've been for the last couple of years!"   
"What the hell are you talking about?"   
"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You'll act all nice and all that crap when you're around him, but as soon as things start getting serious, you split!"   
"Look, just what the fuck gives you the right to throw this up in my face?"   
"I don't know." He wrenched Trowa's arm. "Maybe it's 'cause, unlike you, I actually give a shit about those I care about!"   
"You don't even know how I feel about Quatre!"   
"That's right! And neither does a certain blonde who's been tearing himself apart over you!" He growled, letting go of him. "I ought kick your ass, you cold hearted son of a bitch!"   
"At least I'm not the little sleaze bag who's taking advantage of him!"   
"Excuse me?! Just what the hell are you implying?"   
"I think you know what I'm getting at!" He stepped back and mimic Duo. "Oh, Quatre, don't worry! You can come and cry on my shoulder. I'll make you forget all about mean old Trowa!" He glared at him. "Oh yes, it's Duo Maxwell, Mister Knight-In-Shining-Armor!"   
"What?! I'd never do that!"   
"BULLSHIT! I saw you two together. You had your hands all over him!"   
"Huh? And when the hell did this happen, because I sure don't remember it."   
"The other night!" He snarled. "I came by and saw you standing right here, with you're arms around _my_ Quatre!"   
"Whoa! Wait a sec! I think you've taken that completely out of context!"   
"Alright then, why don't you tell me exactly what the fuck you were doing here."   
"You want to know what the fuck I was doing? I'll tell you what the fuck I was doing! I was sitting up with _YOUR_ precious Quatre while he cried his heart out over you, you insentive dick!" Duo voice dropped to a nasty sneer. "Besides, why should you even care wheter or not I screwed him? It's not like you could even be in love with some else."   
Before Wufei could stop him, Trowa reared back and decked him in the face.   
Duo hit the floor with a sickening 'THUD!' A crimson stain splattered across the white carpet.   
'Oh shit!' Trowa leaned down to help him up. "Duo...I-I..."   
"Don't touch me!" He shoved him aside as he stumbled to his feet and stormed out of the room, trailing blood. 

And so ends 'Feelings.' Tell what you think of it. I promise to post the end soon. 


	3. ~*~*~ Alone ~*~*~

Joy! At last, a fic I have finished! Yes...yours truly has finally finished a fic series. [Takes a few breathes.] Okay, this is obiviously the finale to 'Heartbroken', so I hope you like it. I'm sorry if it's a bit lame, but I've been outta it lately. I'll stop wasting time and just get on with this fic...but first, the legal crap:   
{Repeat after me kiddies!}   
**YOAI, SHOUEN-AI, V-CHAN NEVER DID/WILL OWN GUNDAM WING, SONGS BELONG TO GUNS n'ROSES AND HEART. **   
This one's for the fans. 

# ~*~*~Heartbroken~*~*~

  


_Alone_

_If I say I don't need anyone   
I can say these things to you   
'cause I can turn on anyone   
Just like I turned on you   
I've got a tongue like a razor   
A sweet switchblade knife_

Wufei followed him into the bathroom. "Are you alright?"   
"Does it look like I'm okay?!" Duo snapped, pressing a damp towel on his nose.   
"Guess it'd be a bit cruel to say I told so."   
"You just did."   
"Look Maxwell," He growled. "If you had just listened to me in the first place and mind your own damn business, none of this would have happened!"   
"Oh, so once again it's 'Blame that Stupid Ass Duo'!" He flings the towel at Wufei. "He hauls off and decks me and now it's all my fault?!"   
"You didn't have to go and say that about..."   
"Quatre?" Duo laughs, stumbling a little. 

_I've seen everything imaginable   
Pass before these eyes   
I've had everything that's tangible   
Honey you'd be surprised   
I'm a sexual innuendo   
In this burnt out paradise_

"Quit laughing, kisama!" Wufei grabs him by the shoulders. "This isn't a joking matter."   
"Quite on the contary, Wuffie, it's as funny as hell!" More laughter. "Clown-boy's so afarid that somebody's going to come along and steal away _HIS_ precious little Quatre, and yet he hasn't even made a move on Q for about three fucking years? It's just too much!" He turns and looks at himself in the mirror. "Guess I look like that kind of guy. Good looking, funny, and, unlike Trowa, I'll actually tell him I love him! You know, I surprised he didn't kick my ass when he came by the first time." He snickers nastily. "He must be slow."   
"You...you seriously didn't do that, did you?"   
Duo throws his head back, howling with laughter. 

_ Here I am!   
I'm your Rocket Queen, oh yeah!   
I might be a little young   
But honey I ain't naive!_

"You can think whatever the hell you want," He pushes Wufei aside. "I'm outta here." He weaves unsteadily down the hall. 

_ I see you standing   
Standing on your own   
It's such a lonely place for you   
For you to be_

The rain pours down his face as he stumbles down the stairs. 'Maybe he was right.' Duo slumps down on the steps. 'I shouldn't have come by in the first damn place. It just made things worse.' He hangs his head. "God, what have I done?" 

_ No one needs the sorrow   
No one needs the pain   
I hate to see you   
Walking out there   
Out in the rain   
So don't chastise me   
Or think I mean you harm   
All I ever wanted   
Was for you   
To know that I care._

Someone places a hand gently on his shoulder. "Duo, I can't let you drive back like this."   
"Huh?" He looks up and sees Wufei. "Why not? Aren't you the one who told me to leave?"   
"I did that for you own good, dammit! Now, do you want a ride or not?"   
"Yeah."   
Wufei helps him to his feet and they head for Duo's car. 

~*~*~*~

_ I hear the ticking of the clock   
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark _

Quatre stared up at the ceiling, feeling restless. 'Trowa...' 

_I wonder were you are tonight   
No answer on the telephone   
And the night goes by so very slow..._

'It's been days, and he still hasn't come by or even called.' He sits up. "This isn't like you at all." He slips out of bed and heads toward the study. 'Something has to be wrong...'   
'What have I done?' Trowa looks down at his hands. 'Duo was right. I am an insensitive son of a bitch!' He slumps further down in the chair. 'Why the hell can't I do anything right?' He looks up and sees a small figure standing just inside the door.   
"Trowa? What..." He sees the blood stain on the carpet. "Oh my god!"   
"Quatre!" He jumps up and turns him away from it. "Please, go back to bed."   
"But...Trowa, what's going on!"   
"It's nothing."   
"Nothing?! There's blood all over the floor! I demand to know what happened!"   
He looks away. "It's my fault. I got into a fight with Duo and hit him."   
"What?!" Quatre face went from shock to worry. "Is he okay? Where is he now?"   
"Wufei took him to back to his hotel."   
"Are you alright?" 

_Till now, I always got by on my own   
I never really cared until I met you!   
And now it chills me to the bone..._

"I-I-I...I'm sorry...for everything." Tears start to stream down. "I've done nothing but make you suffer since we meet and there aren't words enough to tell you how sorry I am! I'm sorry for not being here for you. I'm sorry for making you wait all these years. I'm sorry for never telling you that I love you!" He falls to his knees, sobbing.   
Gentlly, Quatre wraps his arms around the crying boy, rocking him slowly. "It'll be alright." He wipes the tears away. "Please don't cry anymore." 

_You don't how long I have wanted   
To touch your lips and hold you tight...   
Ooooh...   
You don't know how long I have waited   
And I was going to tell you that night...   
But the secret stayed my own   
And my love for you was still unknown...   
Alone..._

They pull each other close, locked in a kiss. 

~*~*~Owarii~*~*~

  


(The end)

Hopefully, this wasn't a truly sucky ending. Please review.


End file.
